The Gallagher-Blackthorn Tale
by zammie13
Summary: Some students from the Gallagher Academy and Blackthorn Institute has been chosen to go to Roseville High for an exchange program. And Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey are one of the chosen ones to go there. Also along with Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick. So much more surprises are going to happen. Zammie, Brant, Jiz, Nacey. R&R :) Enjoy :]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note ( please read )**

**Well.. Not going to keep you long by reading this.. Anyway this is my first fanfic so well.. Please read and review.. thanksies :D enjoyyy~**

**- xxo¹³ **

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan. I have a lot of nicknames like Cammie, Cam, Camster, Kiddo, Squirt and even Gallagher Girl. I go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women - which is actually a spy school but not that many people know about that. My mother is the headmistress of the Gallagher Academy and my dad is well.. MIA.. Anyway my roommates/ best friends who are Bex, Liz and Macey, and I are all on our way to the Grand Hall.

" Hey Cam do you think the Blackthorn Boys are coming here again? " Macey asked me.

" Oh come on Mace, you know my mom doesn't tell me anything right? "

" Fine Cams.. So how do you feel about Zach?" **[ A/N : This story happens after book 3]**

And at that, Bex and Liz looked at me waiting for my response.

" I.. umm.. I don't know? " I replied while slightly blushing.

" Oooh looks like somebody has a crush on a certain Blackthorn Boy " Macey said while grinning.

" No! What? Pfft.. Of course not! "

" Denial " Bex sang.

" Urgh whatever you guys " I said as we entered the Grand Hall.

After we all finished eating, my mom-the headmistress came up to us.

" Girls, meet me in my office in 5 minutes "

" Okay Ms Morgan " we said in unison.

- Time skip - In The Office -

We arrived in the headmistress' office in 4 minutes. I knocked the door and my mom called from her desk.

" Come on in girls " and so we came in.

" So mom what do you want to talk to us about ? "

" You girls are chosen to go on an exchange program to Roseville High. And there will be a surprise there for you all. So do you girls want to go?"

We all grinned at her and there is a chorus of " yes " , " of course " and " thank you "s.

" Okay so you girls will be going in an hour. You will be staying in a hotel near the school. Here's the room key. Go to the front gate when you've finished packing. That's all, you may go and pack. Oh and good luck girls "

And we said our goodbye's and thank you's as we left the office.

" Oh my gosh! Guys we only have less than an hour to pack _and_ get ready! " Macey said before she started sprinting down the hallway to our room.

- Time skip - In The Room -

After Macey finished packing, hmm.. lets just say the torture began. Although the results are well... really good.. I was so not like the chameleon anymore. I am wearing a crop top, black high waist leather skirt and a 5 inch studded boots.**  
**

Macey, Bex and Liz are all also wearing the same outfit but different colors.

" We look hot! " Bex exclaimed.

" Agreed! " Macey, Liz and I exclaimed back.

" Umm.. Guys.. We have only 7 minutes left to go to the front gate! " Liz said. And we left to go to the front gate. We saw Mr. Solomon there by the limo (remember that our school cover is rich and spoiled) that will be bringing us to the hotel.

" Girls, I trust that you will be responsible enough. And.. don't do anything...regretful. " Mr Solomon said and we were confused about what he is talking about but nodded anyways. And we went inside the limo.

- Time skip - In The Hotel -

" Hmm.. Guys do you have any clue what our ' surprise ' is? " I asked as we are walking to our room.

" What if- " Bex stopped suddenly as we opened our room.

**Sorry its cliffy ! Do you know why Bex suddenly stopped as they opened the door to the room? Read and review ~ I'll promise to update as soon as possible :) And I also need some suggestion for the story. Thanks for reading :)**

**- xxo¹³**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Really appreciate it :) so here's the next chapter as I promised.**  
**Oh and all the characters and story belongs to Ally.. Enjoy.. And don't forget to review :]**  
**- xxo¹³**

_Recap:_

_" Hmm.. Guys do you have any clue what our ' surprise ' is? " I asked as we are walking to our room.  
" What if- " Bex stopped suddenly as we opened our room. _

Cammie's POV

" British Bombshell! " Grant exclaimed while eating a slice of pizza as we opened our room. Typical Grant..

" Oh so this is the surprise. " I said while pretending to be bored but inside I was kind of happy.

" Ouch. That hurts Gallagher Girl. Right here. " Zach said mocking hurt while clutching his heart. And guess what he was also doing? Yup. He was also smirking. Urgh! Sometimes I just want to wipe off that smirk off his face.

"But you know you love it Gallagher Girl" Zach said while smirking..again.

Oops.. I said that out loud..  
" I.. uh.. erm.. " I feel that I'm blushing an unattractive shade of red.

" Oh come on guys! I need to put my bags." Macey whined. That girl brought a lot of things. And so we went inside the hotel room. There is a big living room and 2 bedrooms, our room and the boys' room. Our room has 4 queen sized beds. After we finished unpacking our things, we closed the room door and sat in a circle.

Zach's POV

My Gallagher Girl is here! I've missed her so much. Okay.. I must admit that I have a little crush on Cammie. Okay.. Maybe not a little..a lot.. I mean, I did kiss her last year during the exchange in front of her school and that should mean something right?  
" Hey Zach, looks like a certain Gallagher Girl is here. " Grant said while smirking.. Wait .. That's MY smirk!  
" Thank you Grant for stating the obvious! And your I quote ' British Bombshell ' is here too. And don't steal my smirk! "  
" Ah yes.. My British Bombshell.. How about you Jonas? What about Liz? Do you like her? "  
" I... uh.. yes.. I like Liz.. " Jonas said while blushing a little..  
" So they are the the Gallagher Girls that you guys have been talking about since the exchange huh? " Our other roommate, Nick Cross said. He didn't join the exchange with Gallagher last year because he was on a mission.

" Yeah.. And I've noticed that you've got and eye for Macey there " I said while of course, smirking.  
"Well.. Good luck on charming her dude"  
Grant said.  
" Let's go hear what the girls are saying"  
I said. And we sneak up to the girls door and eavesdrop what they are talking about. I know that's wrong but I mean, we're spies.. We're trained to do that.. So anyway.. We're listening to their conversation..  
Cammie's POV

So, after we finished packing we closed the door and sat in a circle. And started talking about the boys.

" Hey Mace, looks like the the boys' other roommate has an eye on you." I said slyly.  
" Yeah.. I noticed that too.. What's his name?" Bex said.  
" Oh.. His name is Nick Cross.. He goes to Blackthorn with the boys. But last year he didn't join the exchange because he was on a mission." Liz said.  
And we all gave her the look.  
"What? I hacked their files" Liz said defensively.  
" Anyway.. Mace what do you say?" Bex asked with a sly grin on her face.  
" Well.. I must admit..he quite cute.. But I don't know.. I mean I haven't even know him yet guys.."  
" Okaay then.." I said while grinning..  
" So like this morning, I'm gonna ask you again, what do you feel about Zach, Cam?" Macey asked while having an evil glint in her eyes.  
" Hmmm.. I don't know..." I said while blushing a little.  
" Come on Cam.. I mean he kissed you right? I'm sure it means something.. RIGHT?" Bex said..or well.. shouted..  
" Well.. I suppose so.. " I answered.  
" So you like him? " Bex, Macey and Liz asked in usion.  
" Fine.. Yes I like him..." I finally said knowing that they would not stop until I admitted that.

" Yes! "  
We heard that from the door.  
" Guys... I think the boys are eavesdropping on us " I whispered to the girls. They nodded and we quietly crept to the door and opened the door together suddenly. And the boys fell to the ground immediately after we opened the door suddenly. And then they all quickly regained themselves and then Zach smirked at me and said  
" I know you always had a crush on me Gallagher Girl"  
I blushed an unattractive shade of red.  
" You're cute when you blush " Zach whispered very quietly to my ear,his breath hot on my cheeks. And I blushed even more and in result, Zach smirked even more.  
Bex and Grant are aruguing about something and well.. I'm pretty sure they are going to end up making out or something.  
- Time skip - -  
*after the boys went back to their own room* ( still Cammie's POV )  
After the boys left, Macey, Liz and Bex went to get ready to sleep. I waited for them to finish  
first and then its my turn. I put my hands in my pocket and my fingers brush against a piece of  
evapopaper. I took it out and then read the note. It said...

**Thank you so much for reading! And also i want to thank you guys again for the awesome  
reviews~ sorry its cliffy again~ teehehe.. And don't for get to review! The more the reviews,  
the faster I'll updateee~  
- xxo¹³**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyoo~ Thank you sooo much for the awesome reviews! Oh... and from some of the reviews, some of you may have misunderstood or got confused at the ending... and I'm soo sorrrryyy .. Well anyway this is the next chapter.. and I hope it would be better so read and reviews pleaseeee... And enjoy~**

**- xxo¹³**

_Recap:_

_ After the boys left, Macey, Liz and Bex went to get ready to sleep. I waited for them to finish_  
_first and then its my turn. I put my hands in my pocket and my fingers brush against a piece of_  
_evapopaper. I took it out and then read the note. It said..._

_Meet me at the hotel garden at 11 tonight_

_ - Z_

I smiled and slipped the paper under my pillow. Then at 10:50 pm, I got out of my bed quietly so my roommates wouldn't wake up or anything and took my jacket and closed the door quietly.

" Hey Gallagher Girl " Zach said as he showed up from behind.

" Right back at you Blackthorn Boy " I said as I sat on the bench. Zach followed me right after. We looked up at the stars.

" You sure like looking at the stars huh?" Zach said

" Yeah... It just reminds me of my dad you know.. When I was small, we used to look at the stars at night together.." I said while smiling a little sadly. Zach just put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. And we sat there in a comfortable silence.

" Look a shooting star.. Make a wish Zach.. "

" I already did. And it came true.." Zach said while looking at me. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder and he pulled my closer.

" Hey Cam.." Zach said after minutes passed by.

" Huh?"

" I really like you. You're very pretty, smart and such and awesome spy.. And.. Would you be my girlfriend ? " Zach said nervously..

" Hmmm..." I pretend to fall asleep on his shoulder as I bit back a laugh.

" Gallagher Girl..." Zach said -no whined- knowing that I wasn't really sleeping. I laughed and kissed him. I pulled away and said,

" Does that answer your question?"

Zach laughed and leaned over to kiss me again. The kiss was soft and sweet.

" Who knew The Zachary Goode has a sweet side?" I said jokingly.

" Way to ruin the moment Gallagher Girl "

I laughed and cuddled more into Zach. We sat there for a little while more and then went back to our hotel room hand in hand.

" Thanks Zach.. For everything"

" You're welcome Gallagher Girl" And he gave me a good night kiss before I opened my bedroom door. As I opened the door, I hoped that my roommates would still be sleeping. But..what are the odds of that? Let's just say my oh so very loving roommates *note the sarcasm there* pulled my into the room immediately before I could say anything.

" Where have you been Cameron?" Macey demanded.

" I...uh... was with Zach." I said but then it came out like a question.

" Oh.. and what were you doing?" Bex asked..

" Umm..."

" SPILL!" They all said..almost shouted.. Even Liz!

So I knew I had no choice so I told them what happened... At the end, the all " Aww"ed and then Macey said,

"Okay guys, we only have 5 more hours of sleep. We need to wake up early tomorrow.. You know.. the first day in Roseville .. so we could get ready." And then we said our " Good Nights" and went to sleep. And in less than a minute, sleep took over me.

**I'm sorry it was kinda short.. And i really hope it wasn't crappy or bad.. So.. review~ I seriously need more ideas for this story..**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- xxo¹³**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Thanks for reading.. I'm sorry for not updating sooner cause of school work and stuff... Well so here's the 4 chappie .. Reviews please and last but not least.. ENJOY :)**

_Recap_

_"Okay guys, we only have 5 more hours of sleep. We need to wake up early tomorrow.. You know.. the first day in Roseville .. so we could get ready." And then we said our " Good Nights" and went to sleep. And in less than a minute, sleep took over me._

Macey's POV

" CAMERON ANN MORGAN! You wake up this very instant! " Bex shouted at Cammie who is a _very very _and I mean very heavy sleeper. And in result, our dear Cammie just put her pillow on her head covering her ears.

" URGH! Fine! You leave me with no choice! " Bex shouted again. And in a minute, Cammie was splashed with ice cold water by Bex.

Cammie's POV

" OH MY GOSH!" I shouted as I was splashed with ice cold water which I tell you, is very freezing by.. Bex. And then suddenly the door flew open and came in Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick. Well.. I guess they heard my scream.

" Wha-?" Zach said as they entered our room but he stopped mid-word as he saw what is happening and smirked.

" Okay, Cam you take a shower and Bex you also take a shower in the other bathroom. Liz, since you've finish taking a bath, I'm going to do your make up and hair." Macey said and shooed the boys away.

" Yes ma'am." I mock saluted and Macey just rolled her eyes and shouted for us to get going. After Bex and I finished taking a bath, I was attacked with make up by Macey. She did my make up and then Liz did my hair. And then, I put on my ' Macey approved' outfit that Macey had laid on my bed. I was wearing a varsity jacket, white printed top, navy blue skinny jeans and a black pair of boots. Bex was wearing a black tank top, camouflage skinny jeans, a pair of high top sneakers and a belt. Liz was wearing a leather jacket, high waist black skinny jeans, and a crop top. And Macey was wearing a red blazer, high waist printed shorts, white printed top and red high heels. And I have to admit, we look hot! We went to the living room and found the boys sitting on the couch watching TV. I look at Zach. I must say that he looks so cool. But I'll never say that to him cause.. I'm pretty sure his ego will be so big and I can't live with that..

" Well Gallagher Girl.. Don't you look stunning."

" Hmm.. Well you don't look too bad your self." Zach smirked and put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned to him.

" Well.. if you two lovebirds are done.. lets go.." Grant said and in result, Bex whacked his head.  
" OW!" Grant whined and Bex just muttered " Idiot " to him. And then we go to the hotel lobby and saw our cars. It is a Ferrari California 30 and Jaguar **[ A.N: I hope that is correct.. I honestly do not know anything about cars.. well. ]** Well.. those are the perks of being the daughter of the headmistress and going to a school with the covers of spoiled rich kids. Zach and I got the Ferrari and the rest got the Jaguar. We went in the car and drove to the Roseville High. When we arrived at the school, we took our schedules. I got the same schedule with Zach, Bex and Grant ( YAY!) and Macey got the same schedule with Nick, Liz and Jonas. And together we walked inside the school hallway.

Third Person POV

Cammie, Zach, Bex, Grant, Macey, Nick, Liz and Jonas went inside the school. All the other students there were staring at them and the boys were drooling at Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz. And the girl students were drooling on Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas. Zach has his arm around Cammie's waist, Grant has is arm around Bex's shoulder, Macey and Nick walked side by side but people could definitely see that they like each other and lastly, Jonas and Liz walk hand-in-hand.

Cammie's POV

As we walk in, people were staring at us. Gosh, I'm supposed to be the Chameleon but well.. now I'm having all the attention. Zach felt my discomfort and put his arm around my waist. I thank him by smiling at him and leaned to him a little. So anyway, we went to our homerooms. Bex, Grant, Zach and I had our homeroom together with Mr William. We were asked to introduced ourselves. And there, I saw the last person I wanted to see...

**Thank you for reading! So who could guess who the person is? Hehe sorry its cliffy.. I have some kind of habit of making a cliffy ending i guess.. So anyway revieeewww pleasee~ I honestly need more ideas for this story.. So if you have any ideas.. well.. PM me or review :) I hope i could update soon! Oh and the outfit links are in my profile.. :D Review :3**

**- xxo**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hellooow :) Thanks for the reviews..So this is the next chapter.. Enjoy :D Oh and rights go to Ally Carter :)**_

_Recap_

_Cammie's POV_

_As we walk in, people were staring at us. Gosh, I'm supposed to be the Chameleon but well.. now I'm having all the attention. Zach felt my discomfort and put his arm around my waist. I thank him by smiling at him and leaned to him a little. So anyway, we went to our homerooms. Bex, Grant, Zach and I had our homeroom together with Mr William. We were asked to introduced ourselves. And there, I saw the last person I wanted to see..._

Cammie's POV

...Dillon and Josh. Dillon snickered at us.. well mostly at me and Josh face fell as he saw Zach's arm around my waist.. So after we introduced ourselves, I took a seat beside Bex and behind us is Zach and Grant. We got free time during homeroom **[A.N: Sorry! I don't know what to write when they're in homeroom..] **

** Time skip- After in homeroom **

" Hey Cammie... uh.. can I talk to you for a minute?" Josh asked me as I walked out of the class. Bex and Grant already went off to somewhere.. Zach was still in the class.

"erm... sure.." I said awkwardly.. And FINALLY Zach appeared beside me.. I internally thank him for saving me from a whole lot of awkwardness with Josh.  
" Hello Jimmy " Zach said smirking. _Surprise,surprise.._

" Its Josh" Josh said a little annoyed.

" Oh I know " Zach replied while still smirking..

" _Cammie? _Hi! " Dee Dee said as she saw me while walking towards us. And when she was in front of me, she hugged me so tight. And well..of course.. I hugged her back. I mean Dee Dee is just sweet and innocent. We pulled back and she asked,

" So what brings you guys here?"

" Oh.. Our schools are on an exchange with here. So well.. we kinda go here now for awhile.." No lie.. I answered.

" Oh well.. I'm so glad you guys are here! Its going to be so much fun." Dee Dee said while grinning.

" Thanks! Well... we have to go.. See you guys later" Zach and I waved at them and walked to our first period. While walking, Zach said,

" Hey Gallagher Girl, do you know what Dee Dee resembles ?"

" What?"

" A pink flamingo..." Zach said while trying not to laugh.. Well i guess thats true.. I mean she was wearing all pink. I tried to control my laughter but totally failed. After we calmed down, I punched Zach's arm.. Although I didn't punched him _that_ hard.

" Ow! What was that for?" Oh .. Oopsie... I thought i didn't hit him that hard.. Oh well..

" Seriously Zach? _Jimmy_? I thought we we're over it?"

" What? I don't really like him... "

" Zach... I'm totally _over_ him... Like seriously over him.. Sure he is kind, sweet, quite smart and that all but Zachary Goode is _so _much better than Joshua Abrams. **[ A.N: Is Josh's name right? I kinda forgot his full name..hehe sorry :) ] **Zach smiled.. ( I know! ZACHARY GOODE SMILED!) and kissed me.. And .. of course.. I kissed him back... We pulled back.. ( I swear! We only kissed! I mean we're in a hallway full of students)

" Zachary -I don't know what's your middle name- Goode smiled!" I said dramatically. And Zach just rolled his eyes and put his arm around my shoulder and we walked to the class with me laughing. When we went in, I sat beside Zach and Bex sat beside Grant. Bex raised her eyebrows at me and I just smiled and shrugged. We were asked to form groups. When Bex, Grant, Zach and I were about to form our groups together, 4 girls came to us.

" Hey there cutie, I'm Ashley" one of the girls who has blonde hair who i think is the 'leader' of the group said to Zach. I glared at her and then she looked at me and said in a sickly sweet voice,

" Oh you.. What's your name? Is it Connie? or Carrie?" she asked me purposely forgetting my name.

" Its Cammie" I said still glaring at her.

" OH! You're Josh's ex right?"

" Yes." I said with gritted teeth and still glaring at her. Zach smirked at me and whispered purposely making his voice a little loud so that Ashley could hear him. He whispered," You look cute when you're jealous"

" Well.. I'm about to be very adorable" I whispered back. Ashley looks a bit annoyed and rolled her eyes. I smirked evilly at her.

One of Ashley's follower, Victoria walked up to Grant and started flirting with him. Bex got really angry-and I'm pretty sure no one wants to see an angry Bex. Bex walked up to Victoria and said,

" What do you want b*tch?" with her british accent thick.

" Who the f*** **[ Sorry! ] **are you calling me a b*tch?!" Victoria shot back.

" I'm his girlfriend stupid" Bex said furiously. Victoria just rolled her eyes and they went back to their seats.

" URGH!"

" Calm down Bex.." Grant said while putting his arm around her shoulder and that made Bex calmed down a bit..

** Time skip -After school **

"Urgh! That b*tch Ashley keeps on flirting with you!" I shouted to Zach in annoyance while walking out of the school. Zach, being the cocky,annoying person he is just smirked at me and said,

" You can't really blame them.. I'm just that Goode and nobody can resist me.." I just looked at him, rolled my eyes and walked to the car leaving him behind.

" Gallagher Girl... Come on.." Zach said..actually whined as he tried to catch up with me.

" What?" I asked sharply while leaning on the car door with my arms crossed. Zach slides his arm around my waist and said,

" I'm sorry Gallagher Girl... I don't care if a girl is flirting with me.. Because I only have my eyes for you Gallagher Girl.. You are so much better than them.."

I tried to stay mad at him but well... who can stay mad at Zach? Well.. except Bex and Macey.. So I smiled at said,

" Well... I'm sorry too.. for being too overly jealous.." Zach smiled and leaned down to kiss me.. His tongue asking for entrance.. and i let him... We made out a while but we were cut off..

**I sorry that was kinda cliffy and so short.. I just have a lot of things to do so well... Please review... I honestly love your reviews because it motivates me to update faster and keep on writing .. Critique will also be appreciated so that i could improve moreee... By the way.. I'm just being random, have you guys seen the newest One Direction music video ? The song is called the Best Song Ever.. It was like so cool..! Louis was so cute there and also all the other one direction members! So well.. don't forget to review!**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyooo :DD First of all, I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner as I was on holiday and there's not a lot of wifi connections there so I can't update the story.. But anyway.. I'm back ;) So this is the next chapter.. Hope you guys like it! Reviews ( for the love of Zach pleaseee :3 ) will be very very appreciated and so is suggestions too.. And I really need suggestions for this story so that it could be more interesting.. and sorry if there's any typo errors and also sorry for the language.. So.. here's the disclaimer ..**

**All rights go to Ally Carter including the characters and sadly Zach... So here's the next chapter :D R&R please :) **

- Zammie13

_Recap_

_I tried to stay mad at him but well... who can stay mad at Zach? Well.. except Bex and Macey.. So I smiled at said,  
" Well... I'm sorry too.. for being too overly jealous.." Zach smiled and leaned down to kiss me.. His tongue asking for entrance.. and i let him... We made out a while but we were cut off.._

" Well..well..well... If it isn't the Gallagher Girl bitch.." Dillon said while snickering evily at me.

" What do you want Dillon? "

" Oh nothing.. I just want to make your life miserable as you've broken my best friend's heart."

" Go away Dillon"

" What? Are you going to call your daddy for help? "

I glared at him and soon the tears in my eyes are threatening to fall and I am trying my best not to let that happen.. Zach, as he knew me well to know that mentioning my father is something not to say, took my hand and said coldly to Dillon to go away with a very very scary tone. And of course, Dillon looked scared but he try to hide it but being a spy, both Zach and I knew that he was scared. So to hide his fear, Dillon just snickered evily and left.

" Hey, you okay?" Zach asked softly to me. I took a deep breath and nodded. Zach then wrapped his arms around me and hugged me and stroked my hair.

" Come on guys... Let's go.. I don't want to miss an episode of New Girl.. " Grant said as he and Bex walked to us. And Bex, being his sweet loving girlfriend slapped his arm.

" What was that for?!" And in reply Bex just rolled her eyes.

" Okay, let's go " Zach said

" I'm driving!" Grant said excitedly.

" Uh oh.. " Bex muttered.

" HEY! " Grant said as he heard that and Bex glared at him. And let me tell you, a Baxter glare is quite scary.

So anyway, we let Grant drive after 2 minutes of Grant pleading. Bex sat beside Grant in front and Zach and I sat in the back. As I am about to sit in my seat, Zach slides his arms around my waist and pull me to him so that I sit on his lap. I raised my eyebrows at him and he just shrugged and smirked at me. I smiled, rolled my eyes and leant back to him. 25 minutes later, we arrived to our hotel. And about the drive to the hotel, let me tell you something, never ever let Grant drive. Why? Because Grant almost knocked over to an old lady and almost crashed a pole. So anyway, when we arrived to our room, we saw Macey, Nick, Jonas and Liz already in the room.

" finally! What took you guys so long?" Macey said as she saw us comming in the room.

" Grant " Bex muttered.

" Hey! " guess who said that..

" what happened? " Macey asked ignoring Grant.

Bex told Macey, Nick, Liz and Jonas what happened. How Grant almost knocked over to an old lady and almost crashed a pole. And after Bex finished the story, Macey, Liz, Jonas and Nick all burst laughing.

" So, now that you are finally here, let's play something. Let's play _strip _truth or dare. "

" What?! No way Macey! No way! " I said.

" Oh come on Cam... Pleaseee?"

" Nopeee"

" Cam, you better agree to play this or not something very bad will happen to you in the morning." Bex threatened.

_Oh how sweet and loving friends I have._

" Urgh! Fine! " I said cause Bex does really scary things.

" Okay! I"ll go first! " Macey said as she spin the bottle. And it goes to...

**So that's the next chapter ;;) please review ... And I really need the questions and the dares for the strip truth and dare game..so if you have any suggestions, you could PM me :) and you could also write a PM or review if you got any suggestions for the story cuz I totally need suggestions for this.. So.. Review (for Zach? Hehehe) ;)**

- Zammie13


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ IT... And i seriously need some ideas again for the next chapter so review or PM me for any ideas or anything.. :)

#20factsaboutme

So.. umm here's 20 facts about me :) I'm just bored and I thought why not do this? i mean lots of people did this and i think its kinda interesting doing this though.. so... here it is :)

1. I was born on 14 August 1999

2. I am born in Canada but I live in Indonesia

3. I seriously love Louis Tomlinson and Taylor Swift

4. I am a Directioner and a Swiftie

5. I am a sucker for love stories

6. I love listening to music :)

7. I totally CANNOT live without my phone

8. I don't have a favorite color ( I can't choose only 1)

9. I kinda stalk people online sometimes

10. I love shopping

11. I would love to collect shoes

12. Sometimes I wish I have curly ( wavy ) hair

13. - this is my favorite number

14. I consider myself short ( teeheehee )

15. I love traveling to other countries

16. I would love to have a walk in closet

17. - This is also my favorite number

18. Fanfiction reviews make me so happy ;)

19. I like watching movies

20. Friends and Family means the world to me..

So that's 20 facts about me :)

By the way the story is on process so.. sorry for not updating for so long... soo... umm... Review :)


End file.
